Question: Vanessa was assigned articles 33 through 64 for homework tonight. If Vanessa read all of the articles she was assigned, how many articles did she read?
Solution: Instead of counting articles 33 through 64, we can subtract 32 from each number so we instead consider articles 1 through 32. We see that Vanessa read 32 articles. Notice that she read 32 and not 31 articles.